


Special Investigation Team (Hiatus)

by Benjamin80014



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bromance, Detectives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Music, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjamin80014/pseuds/Benjamin80014
Summary: A series of rare murders, all committed by the same killer, called "Crow", and a group of detectives chasing after him. Also, in the meantime, the team solve other cases that are related to the "Crow Case"
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Mishima Yuuki/Suzui Shiho, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

** PROLOGUE **

_Japan, Tokyo skytower:_

_22/11, midnight:_

It was midnight, two men were looking at each other, outside of the skytower was rainning and when a thunder fall, we could see the face of these two men and their attire.

One has black fluffy hair, and grey eyes, he was wearing an assault police outfit without the helmet. He was lossing blood in his left arm, but he didn’t care, he was standing in front of the man that he chased almost 1 year ago, when Haru Okumura come to him for the case of his dead father. “I finally found you. Crow” says Ren Amamiya, exmember of the S.A.T and now, detective in the Police Station of Tokyo. And leader of the Special Investigation Group. “Here will be, where I put an end to all your crimes.” Says Ren while he was pointing his gun (a 9mm Parabellum) to the other man.

The other man, was wearing a fancy outfit, the outfit was a black with blue lines dress with a black cape and a black mask, with red eyes that covered all his face, the man was smirking, he was holding a gun too. “We finally meet, Detective Ren, or should I say: “Joker” from the S.A.T” Ren was shocked “How the hell do you know about that?” Says Angry. “Don’t mine me. I may know a Little too much about you and your allies…” says Crow. “You says that you’re gonna stop me, right? I have a question for you. How would you stop a Shinigami like myself?” says crow mocking Ren.

“I have ideas, I have resolution, I don’t care if I die. But to night, you’re going down.” Says Ren with a serious tone. Ren thinks about everything that happened the whole year, all his Friends, his cowokers and his girlfriend.

“The Crow case, such a unique case. Acording to the commissioner, this case started almost 7 years ago. When he was a detective. The case got unsolved and untoched for a long time, until the daughter of the CEO of Okumura’s food, Haru Okumura, reported the mysterious dead of his father. Somehow, his dead marked the return of “The Crow case”, and now Ren is the leader of a new team, the Special Investigation Group (SIG). Now we’re in the end of the case (maybe), and if you know how the case ends. Then you don’t have to read this. But if you didn’t know about this, then let me go to the beginning of everything, with the first case of the year named: ‘The King’ on April”.


	2. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first case of the case related to the Killer Crow. [Case related number: #0023]

** Chapter 1: **

** “The King” **

_Yongen Jaya, Tokyo Japan:_

_4/9 Morning_

Ren Amamiya was sitting in one of the tables of a restaurant, called “LeBlanc: Coffee & Curry” He was eating some of the spicy curry from the place. Then he hears the door opening and see a blond Young man wearing a black and White jacket, jeans and sneakers. The Young man was Ryuji Sakamoto, partner of Ren in an investigation. “Yo! Ren, how’s it going man?” Says Ryuji with a big smile in his face. “Look who is here. The pirate Ryuji “Kidd” Sakamoto, come sit down.” Says Ren with happines. Then an old man wearing an apron and glasses come from the kitchen. “Hello Ryuji, how are you? Do you want some curry?” Says Sojiro Sakura, the manager from the restaurant and old friend of Ren. “Sup Boss? Oh, and yeah one plate of curry please. Says Ryuji to the old man. “Comin’ right up.” And then Sojiro goes to the kitchen. While Ryuji sit in Sojiro starts playing some music from his computer, the song that start playing is _“Wave”_ from _Tom Jobim_ , An artist from Brazil. “ _Vou te contar. Os olhos já não podem ver._  
Coisas que só o coração pode entender. Fundamental é mesmo o amor  
É impossível ser feliz sozinho” And Ryuji was confuse of what he was hearing. “Ummm, Hey boss. What excatly are we hearing?” says Ryuji confused. “Tom Jobim, a musician from Brazil.” Says Sojiro. “B-brazil? That country from Central America?!” Says Ryuji. “… Brazil is in South America, Ryuji.” Says Ren. “W-Wait then which countries are from South America?” “Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay and then Venezuela.” Says Ren “… I thought Panama was from South America…” Says Ryuji. “Welp you, somehow, thought that the capital of USA was Los Angeles” Says Ren. “Don’t remind me that…” Says Ryuji.

Then Boss comes to the table where Ryuji and Ren we’re sitting. “There you go Ryuji, a plate of my spicy curry.” Says Boss. “Thank Boss”. Ryuji says with a smile. They enjoyed their food for a long time, then Ryuji realize it was 11:45 am, they were going to be late. Ryuji says “Oh crap, look at the time we only have 15 minutes to go to the Station!” with an alarmed tone. “Shit, grab my car keys, am gonna pay the bill to Boss.” Then he trow the keys to Ryuji, he grabs it and run to the car. When Ryuji turns on the car, the police radio started talking. “Unit 3-C we have a dead body in an alleway in the neighborhood of Shibuya.” The trasmission ended there “what the-“ says Ryuji, then he hears steps, they were from Ren “Sorry for the wait, Boss didn’t want me to pay- Are you allright?” Says Ren watching how his friend has a serious look in his face. “We have work to do”

_In the neighborhood of Shibuya:_

Ren and Ryuji arrived to the destination, for the both surprise there was only one police car, and one police officer, then the police officer turns around to see the dou, a girl with pale skin, red eyes and his hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing dark blue formal clothes and a White shirt under the formal jacket. “Niijima-san, what are you doing here?” Says Ryuji with a shocked tone. Makoto Niijima, looked Ryuji and Ren approachig to her. “Ah, Amamiya-kun, Sakamoto-kun. It’s seems that you were more close that I expected” Then she bows her head “Although am sorry if I was interrupting something” “No need to Worry Niijima-san” says Ren. “Anyway, what are you doing here? They called our unit, why are you here?” Says Ryuji with a curious tone. “Right, I was heading to the Station, but in my way, I found this.” She points over a dead body “And when I called the station your unit was the only free. So basically I made the call. “Huh, that explain everything. You alredy called for reforce?” Asked Ren “Yes of course they are on the way” Says Makoto, when Makoto finished talking Ren was heading to the place were the body lie. The dead body has his belly open, the eyes were out of his orbit and foam was coming out of his mouth, he put his finger in front of the nose, he wasn’t breathing. But the thing that called the attetion of Ren was a message writed next to the body in blood (probably the blood of the now dead body) that says “Those who expose the King, shall die.” “What the fuck…” says Ren with a serious tone “Yo! Ren, come here!” Then Ren walks to the place where Ryuji was standing. “What is it?” Ask Ren. Then he face change to one of surprise, the reason is because Ryuji was holding a Black Feather “A black feather, Ren, an effin black feather” says Ryuji “Holy Shit” Ren says. And then a third voice start talking “Is something wrong?” Ask Makoto with a curious tone. Then Ryuji and Ren starts getting nervous, and searching for a excuse “O-oh nothing Wrong Niijima-san, It´s just that…. Ryuji is a feather collector, and he knows that this feather is from a very unic bird, right Ryuji?” Says Ren with a nervous smile “R-Right I’m waaaaaaaaaay to into birds and all that stuff” Says Ryuji. “… Okay… I didn’t expected that from you Ryuji, but it’s nice from you to like birds.” Then Makoto look over the shoulders of the two men “There is the reforce” Ryuji and Ren looks ahead and saw two police cars and one ambulance approaching.

_2 hours later:_

Ren and Ryuji were leaning in a Wall, they already talked to comissioner Sanada that they found a Black Feather, he wasn’t surprised at all. Ryuji was watching how they were mlving the body after taking photos to the evidence, when he turns his head, and saw Ren Looking at Makoto, who was talking to Sanada, instead of watching the streets he was watching her. “Dude why are you looking at Niijima-san? You have a crush on her?” Says Ryuji with a teasing tone “W-WHAT?! NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Says Ren blushing and angry “Ohhhhhhh seems like Niijima-san could penetrate the heart of ice from “Joker” are you gonna steal her heart, Phantom Thieve?” Says Ryuji mocking him. “Fuck you Ryuji” Says Ren angry and blushing. “Man don’t say the F Word, that gross and shows that you have no maners” says Ryuji with a serious tone. “Anyway, Ren do you want me to go to Big Bang Burger? It’s not that far from here. Says Ryuji. “Yeah, it’s already 1:45 Pm, we haven´t eat anything yet” Says Ren while givin his key cars to Ryuji “I want a Saturn Burger with Lettuce, onion and cheese, and some extra chips” Says Ren “Roger RenRen” Says Ryuji with a happy tone. Meanwhile, Makoto finished talking to Sanada and start looking to Ren and says to herself “It’s me or Ren is more handsome than the last time we spoke about job?” Then she start blushing “W-Why did I think that!” says Makoto to herself “Ugh, why do I always get nervous when I see Ren- Wait. Does that means that I… Have Crush on him? But what if he has a girlfriend? What if she has a Crush on someone else?” All that question made a little sad to Makoto.

_In the main Street of Shibuya:_

Ryuji parked the old car of Ren next to the Big Bang Burger, he enters to the Restaurant and waits in the counter to be attended, then a Blond girl came out from the kitchen to take the order of Ryuji. “Sorry for the wait! Welcome to Big Bang Burger, may I take your order? Says the girl, she was wearing a blue apron and in general her outfit was blue, her hair was tied in two ponytails. “Ah, yeah I want a Marth Burger with only cheese and a Saturn Burger with lettuce, onion and cheese and some extra chips please” Says Ryuji. “Coming right up!” Then a man with a black coat stand next to Ryuji and wait to be atended, then a girl with black hair goes to the counter to the his order. “Welcome to Big Bang Burger Sir, may I-“ Then the man take out a gun and point it to the girl. “Shut up bitch give me all the money-“ before the man could finish talking Ryuji took out his gun “Police! Put your hands up and nobody get hurts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is. The second chapter of SIG. I hope you like it and get tunned that the third chapter is on the way (atcually will be the second one if you don't count the epilogue), Enjoy it! :)


	3. Linking points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team has a name, and soon they would go to a certain academy. Meanwhile Ren and Makoto talks about their past.

** Chapter 2: Linking points **

_4/9 Midday_

_Big Bang Burger._

“Put your hands down and nobody gets hurt!” Shouted Ryuji to the man while he was pointing the gun to the face of Shiho. Meanwhile Ann was shocked by the scene. “S-Shiho” “A-Ann” “Don’t talk you bitch, if you dare to say anything. Am gonna blow your head!” The man with the black coat shouted. “Am gonna ask you again. Put your hands down, and nobody gets hurt-“ “And for you cop, am gonna ask you to put down your gun and I will not do anything to the people inside here.” Says the man. “…okay… Am gonna put it down, and you will not do anything.” Says Ryuji. Ann look at him with a shocked expression. “What?” “All right, it’s seems that you know how to use your ears. Actually, come a Little closer to me blondie.” Ryuji obeyed what the man says. “What do you want now?” Asked Ryuji. “You’re more smaller of what I thought, hehe.” Says the man while laughing. “Hmp. I may be smaller. But I can see a way to cut your breathing and then use my leg to grab your leg and fall in the floor.” Says Ryuji with a neutral tone. “Heheh- Wait what?” And with that. Ryuji punch the man in the throat, and as how he say it, the man lost breathing “W-What the hell?” And, as he saied, Ryuji use his leg to grab the leg of the other man and drop him to the floor, and with that Ryuji put the handcuffs to the man. “First of all, never make fun of man for being shorter tan you, and also.” Ryuji use his foot to hit the man in the balls. “W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?” “For not respecting women.”

Then Ryuji stand up and make a call. “Hello? Yeah, officer Sakamoto speaking. I stopped a man trying to steal in the Big Bang Burger of Central Street. No, I am alone. All right.” When he finsih the call and turns around, he sees Ann huging Shiho, while crying. “Don’t worry girls they are on they way here to take this idiot out of here.”

_Twenty minutes later:_

Two police cars stop in the front of Big Bang Burger, two police officers camed out of one the two cars and in the other one camed out another man, one was an old man and the other one was a newie, called Yuuki Mishima, a blue haired Young man that started working as a police officer this morning. He was somehow nervous, then he feels a hand resting in his shoulder. “Don’t worry son. If something goes wrong, I take care of it. Understood?” Says the other police officer to Mishima. “Right.” And with that they entered the restaurant. To the surprise of Mishima, the place was almost empty, except for Ryuji, the two girls that were huging each other and the handcuffed man- Wait! Ryuji? “Emmm, Ryuji?” Asked Mishima. “Huh who is- No effing way… Mishima?” Says Ryuji surprised “Uh, Hi.” Says Mishima with a smile in his face, “I didn’t know you started working as a police officer. How long?” “Uhh… This morning I just started, so almost 4 hours ago.” Says Mishima “Damn Mishima, kinda sick you know?” “Yeah, but I have to follow the protocol and you have to tell me what happened.” With that, Ryuji tells everything and after that the police officer that camed alone took the man and Mishima was now talking to Shiho. “So, that what happened according to you?” Asked with a gently tone to Shiho “Y-Yeah, that happened.” Says Shiho “Are you alright, you didn’t get any bruised at all?” Asked Mishima. “No, he didn’t attack me. He do pointed a gun in front of my face, but your friend Sakamoto, he take him down very fast and it was amazing.” Says Shiho. “Yeah, he’s a pretty good officer, but I don’t work with him. In fact I started working this morning.” “Wait. Really? This is your very first mission?” Says Shiho. “Yes, to tell you the true I didn’t expected that. Am kinda surprised, I wanted to be a police officer to help people, even if in those days we received a lot of hate. I think being a Police is still good.” Says Mishima. “Wow…” “Am sorry Suzui-san, you didn’t need to hear that.” Says Mishima “… I think that’s a great reason to be a police officer.” Says Shiho trying to comforting Mishima. “Really?” “Yeah, in fact I think the work of the police force is one of the hardest work of all time. Even if they’re pad police officers that they are only police officer to have power. There’s always a light of hope for police man like you and Ryuji-kun.” Mishima was surprised and blushing a little, he never heared such a words from a civilian and somehow, he liked what she was saying. In fact, he feeled a warm sensation for being close to her. “Um, Mishima-kun. I have another thing for you.” Says Shiho “W-What is it?” Then she make a quick Kiss in the left cheek of Mishima. “Good luck with your work, officer Mishima.” Says Shiho blushing. Then she grabs everything ang goes to her house (that was in the next block to Big Bang Burger), leaving a rookie police officer blushing, but to the surprise of him, he looks to his left hand, and see a number written and signed with ‘S. S~’ Then he feels a hand in his shoulder, it was the old police officer. “Now who is a little Rookie with luck?” “W-What?”

_Outside of the Big Bang Burger:_

Ryuji was talking to Ann, while Ryuji was holding the bags witht the food for him and Ren. “Thanks for what you did, I thought that-“ “There’s no need to thank me. I was simpling doing my job.” Says Ryuji. “Right…” Says Ann with a sad tone. “Anyway, I have to drive you home, it’s what I have to do as a police officer.” Says Ryuji with a calmed tone. “Okey.”

_Meanwhile at the crime scene in the neighborhood of Shibuya:_

_“Dammit what the hell he is took it him so long”_ Says Ren to himself while watching his watch. Then he looks over Makoto, she was resting her back in the Wall watching the streets with a worried expression. _“I never saw Makot- Niijima-san with that kind of expression. Something goes wrong with her?... Maybe I could lend a hand.”_ He start walking. “Mako- Niijima-san? Makoto turns her head to see Ren standing in front of her, and he was way to close. “O-Oh Amamiya-kun, I didn’t noticed you. How is everything?” Asked Makoto with a polite smile. “Good, for me good. But I think something is bothering you. It’s something wrong?” “Umm, well. I feel bad for, you know, our dead friend over there. He probably has someone that cared and now, he can’t see or visit anymore that special person.” Says Makoto with sadness in her voice. “I get you Niijima-san, it’s kinda shocking to see a dead body, even if us, the detectives, take care of things like that or things even worse. It’s sad.” Says Ren. “Ren?” Asks Makoto. “Yes?” “This may be a Little too personal, you don’t need to answer if you feel umcomfotable, but. Did you lose someone special?” Asked Makot while looking at his face. “Yeah, I lost my mother and three of my oldest Friends, long time ago.” “Oh, am sorry to hear that.” “I’m fine. It was a long time ago. So long ago, that it’s feel from another life my past.” Says Ren while looking at her. “I see.” “Now you Niijima-san, did you lost someone special?” “…Yes, I lost my mother and father at a very Young age. But I also lost something special to me.” Ren looks at Makoto with a raised eyebrow. “What… Thing?” “A relationship with my sister…” Says Makoto. “You have a sister?” “Yes, an elder sister.” “Wow, I didn’t know you have a sister.” “Yes, but our relationship is not the best.” “Hmm, I see. Well, I don’t know how the thing of Brotherhood Works, but maybe you will found a solution. I mean, you’re one of the best detectives I know, am sorry that I can help with your relationship, but I belive in you, Niijima-san.” Says Ren with a smile. Makoto feels her cheeks getting red, no one ever tells something like that to her, and she was surprised and happy to hear that. “T-thanks

You Amamiya-kun.” “You’re welcome.”

_Aoyama-Itchome:_

“So, this is your place?” Asked Ryuji, they were in Aoyama Itchome, the place of Ann was a department of five floors. “Yeah this is it.” Ann cameo ut of the car, before she enters the main hall she ask something to Ryuji. “Hey, now that I think about it, you never told me your name.” Says Ann. “The name is Ryuji Sakamoto. What’s yours?” “Ann, Ann Takamaki.” “Ann? That’s not a ‘normal’ name in Japan?” Asks Ryuji. “That’s because am half Japanese and half American, that explain why am blond too.” Says Ann. “Ohhh, that actually explain everything.” Says Ryuji.

“Hey, shouldn’t you go back to your friend?” Ask Ann.

“Uhh, how do you know this is not my car?” Says Ryuji

“I could see the ID in the left corner of the car.” Ann points with her finger. “It’s says ‘Ren Amamiya’ and it has a photo of that guy.” Says Ann.

“Oh… Well, I… Have to go, goodbye.” “Goodbye!”

_In the crime scene in the neighborhood of Shibuya:_

“ _Ryuji is not coming yet… Maybe I could ask Nijiima-san something…_ ” Says Ren in his mind. “…Hey, Niijima-san…” Says Ren. “Hm? What is it?” Ask Makoto, then Ren rest his hand in the Wall while Makoto feels trapped. “I… Want to ask you something… Important.” Makoto starts blushing. “ _Oh My God. He’s way to close, okay, okay, Relax Makoto. This can’t be something serious…”_ “W-What is it Ren- Oh Ummm, Amamiya-kun?” “Ummm… This is… How do I say this? Serious.” “ _Oh God is something serious!”_ Screams Makoto in her mind. “Ummm… I would you like to be…” Then both of the hears a car stopping, it was Ryuji. “Yo Ren! Sorry for the waiting!” Screamed Ryuji. Ren has a dead glare in his face. “Niijima-san, can you wait here?” Says Ren. “S-sure.” Then Ren goes to the car. “Yo Ren, how’s every-““What the hell is wrong with you? I was chatting with Makoto about something important but then you! Have to come and fuck everything!” Says Ren angry. “Bro chill out. I didn’t know you were talking to- oh shit…” Says Ryuji. Ren sighs “What now?” “Y-You called Niijima-san by her first name.” Says Ryuji shocked. “WHAT?! That’s ridiculous, I didn’t called Mako-“ Then he realised it. “Oh… Fuck” “You know what this mean right?” Ask Ryuji.

“What?” Ask Ren. “This mean that you like her man. Congratz!” Says Ryuji with a playful tone. “Don’t be ridiculous Ryuji!” “Yeah yeah, whatever… Look we need to go to the station now Ren, we need to figurd out our new member of the ‘Compendium of Crow’” Says Ryuji. “… Right.” Then he turns his head to see Makoto standing there. “Sorry Niijima-san, I need to go, maybe other day I can ask you my question.” Says Ren while he enters the car. Meanwhile Makoto was having a lot of mixed feelings about what happened. “ _O-Okey, he couldn’t ask me what he wanted but… Oh my god, was he… Trying to ask me to have a date with him?!”_ Thinks Makoto while she covers her face with her hands. “Ugh, that was so embarrasing…”

_Police Station of Tokyo:_

“So… This is our new member? Welcome to the club Buddy.” Says Ren while he puts the photo of the dead body near to other photos of anothers victims as well, next to the photos there was a map of Tokyo with a lot of circles.

“Did Tae give you her report?” Asked Ryuji. “Yes, she gived me her report. It was an obvious case of murder. But the bizarre thing about this is that the murder opened the stomach with his hands.” “Huh How?” “There wasn’t any signe of cut made by knife. You see, Ryuji, that the knife, when you want to cut something to open it, it’s a straight line. But when you use your hands, it’s like opening a pie with your hands, you make a big mess and it’s look like that.” Says Ren while he points to the photo of the dead body. “I see, it’s make sense that he wanted to open a present from christmast.” “Right Right, also he was tied up and he passed away first before the killer opened his belly.” “Huh, we have fingerprints?” Asked Ryuji. “No Sadly.” “Dammit.” “We may don’t have fingerprints, but we have something better.” Says Ren with a smirk. “What is it?” Then Ren take out from his pocket a wallet. “Am just gonna say one thing… This is not my wallet.” Ryuji was shocked. “Dude… You took out my Wallet?!” Asked Ryuji shocked. “What?! No! This is the wallet from the dead body Ryuji!” Says Ren. “Oh, so we have a name!” “Yes Ryuji, we have a name, the name is ‘Ojiro Imiiya’ a teacher from Shujin Academy.”

Says Ren “And you know what time is it now that we have a name, right?” Asked Ren with a grin in his face. “…Oh right right, hehe” Says Ryuji with a sharpy simle. “You know Ren, sometimes, this job gets really good.” Says Ryuji.

“ _It’s Showtime.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally the third chapter of SIG! Sorry for the wait, but the online classes has been very tough. Also, the second chapter of "Phantomb Thieves on Raptures" is on the way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	4. Hiatus (for the time being)

So yeah, am taking a Hiatus of this fic, don't worry, it's not cancelled. The quarantine hasn't being that good and a lot of things in my personal life are happenings, so I may need a little break of this fic and Phantom thieves on Rapture. I was also going to post a new chapter of an idea I have. But don't knowe if post it or not.  
Anyway, sorry for not uploading any new chapter.   
Goodbye  
~Author

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Maybe some of you may thing about another fic similar. I delete it, since I wanted to change somethings. But at the end, am here again, doing it one more time. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
